


Not Just a Phase

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Glitterverse, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius makes up Remus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just a Phase

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ It was a Sunday night up in the seventh year, Griffindor dorm room. James had gone out to practice some Quidditch, and Peter, who was the James Potter fan club of one, went with him to watch. Remus had decided to stay in and read, and Sirius had decided to keep him company. Sirius had recently taken up a liking for muggle glam rock, and was sitting curled up in a chair in the corner, listening to a David Bowie record on the muggle player he had received for Christmas.

Sirius had also taken up wearing the glam make-up, never leaving the room without his trademark smokey charcoal eyeliner, framing his expressive silver eyes. He looked simply gorgeous this way, though Remus had not found a way to tell him this. Not that he thought Sirius would mind. Sirius had built up a reputation over the past little while. One that implied that all complements from boys were welcome.

Sirius suddenly leapt up from his semi-entranced state of music listening. He generally became very absorbed in his music. It was one of the few time Sirius ever sat still. But it appeared that even that could not keep him down tonight.

"Let me paint your nails", he said.

"My nails?"

"Yes. Let me glam you up a little. You might like it, you know." Sirius punctuated this statement with the kind of mischievous grin Remus and he both knew work every time. The "Fifty-points-from- Griffindor" grin.

Remus sighed and nodded in mock reluctance, setting aside his book a sitting up at the edge of his bed. A gesture far to transparent to deter the likes of Sirius. Not that he'd ever want to deter Sirius from anything. Quite the opposite. There were many things he would love for Sirius to do to him. But he'd settle for painted fingers and the pleasure of Sirius' company.

Sirius scooted his chair up to Remus' bed, interlocking their legs as he reached out for Remus' hand. Out of his pocket he pulled a small bottle of black nail polish.

"Black", he said with a bemused smirk, "goes with everything."

Remus chuckled in spite of himself. He often wondered if it was his so easily pun-able named that gave Sirius his unconquerable (and unfortunate) sense of humour.

"Mmm", replied Remus, "so I've heard."

"Come, now Remus! You don't believe everything you hear, do you mate? " Sirius looked up suddenly, smokey, silver eyes burning with a question whose tone was far to casual for the gaze. "What have you heard?"

"I heard you were seen snogging Daniel Archer in the Transfiguration classroom." Remus raised an eyebrow, eyes searching for confirmation. Sirius said nothing for a long time, eyes lowered, concentrating on Remus' thumbnail. Finally he spoke, in a tone far too light-hearted to pass as believable.

"You see, that's what I mean, Remus. Lies, all lies." and after a pause, "It was in the astronomy tower." Another long silence past between them.

Sirius kept his eyes low, and continued in a more sobber tone. "I just... I just... I just...wanted to." Remus felt the soft exhale of breath on his delicate hands before Sirius repeated in a voice too low to be speaking to anyone but himself. "I just wanted to."

Remus' heart ached at the sight of his friend so frightened and vulnerable. A soft smile touched his lips as, in one graceful movement, he brought his carefully adorned hand up to Sirius' cheek, tilting his head until their eyes met so that Sirius could see that it didn't matter to him in the slightest. He mouthed the words "it's alright" as Sirius' features melted into a gentle but sincere expression of gratitude at his friends acceptance. He nodded, shutting his eyes against impending tears. And returned to his work.

"Finished", he said. Remus lifted his hands to admire Sirius' work.

"Not bad", he said.

"Not bad? You look fabulous."

Remus laughed softly, "Am I glam now?"

"Ah, it takes more than a little nail polish to be glam, mate. How about a little charcoal on the eyes?"

Remus rolled his eyes in another contrived gesture, meant only to encourage Sirius further. Sirius knew this, and couldn't keep the smile off his face. "I knew it, a glam rocker at heart. Switch places with me."

Remus did as he was told, taking Sirius' chair. Sirius went to his trunk, retrieving the box that he kept all his make-up in. Remus was more than a little surprised when Sirius used his long, elegant legs to straddle Remus' fine frame. Sirius put the box in their mutual laps. "It's the easiest way" he answered the unspoken question.

"Yes, certainly" Remus responded automatically. Though shocked, he did not feel uncomfortable with Sirius on top of him like this. It felt rather good to have such close contact. Remus was far from oblivious to his not-quite-platonic feelings for Sirius. Now he could not take his gaze away from Sirius' face as he searched of his eyeliner. Finding it, Sirius looked up to lock eyes with the young werewolf. Finding the other boys expression unreadable, Sirius smiled reassuringly. "Close you eyes", he said gently.

Remus did as asked. He soon felt the gentle pull of the eyeliner around his eyes, mixed with the sensation of Sirius' gentle breathing. "Now some mascara", he informed, gently brushing over Remus' golden lashes. Once done with that, Remus heard the sound of Sirius searching through his kit for something. "Ah...there you are!" And then there was gentle brushstrokes, just barely felt, over his lightly closed lids. And Sirius' soft, sweet breath as he blew away the excess. It caused a slight shudder to run through him.

Sirius tensed, "Everything alright?"

"MmmHmm", was all Remus could say. It felt better than alright. Perhaps too good, as he fought to control his thought while straddled by the gorgeous creature who was being so tender as he made him up into the more glamorous version of himself. Sirius leaned in to whisper softly in his ear, "You look beautiful, Remus Lupin. Absolutely stunning."

Remus' lids fluttered open, to Sirius' protest. "No, keep them closed. I haven't done your lips."

Remus remained obedient, as he waited for the gentle pressure of lipstick, desiring Sirius' touch there above all. Well...above all the other places he wished to be touched. But when the pressure came it was Sirius' lips against his. Sweet, delectable, glossy lips, pressed up to his. He pressed back.

It was Sirius who broke the kiss first. Remus slowly opened his eyes. Those smudged, silver eyes shining bright with shock, lust, fear. He looked so beautiful like that. Silent, yet saying so much. Finally he spoke, "I thought that might be the best way...for the lipstick..."

Remus smiled back lovingly, "Yes. I quite agree. The very best way." And pulled him in for another long kiss, allowing warm lips to give way to probing tongues. Remus' hands tangling through Sirius long black hair. They stayed like that for a long time, kissing gently, yet passionately, wrapped around each other like the comforting warmth of a blanket. Melding like one person, like a perfect fit Remus thought to himself.

But Remus' acute senses heard footsteps heading towards the door. He broke the kiss with a great deal of reluctance. "They're coming up", he informed to put an end to Sirius' quiet whimpers. Leaning in for one final kiss, Sirius slipped off Remus' lap, running fingers through his shiny black locks, trying to look presentable for his roommates. He looked towards Remus with a pleading question, "Does this mean...?"

"I love you", Remus said, shocked by the simple truth of it.

Sirius broke out in the most dazzling and contented of smiles, "Me too." Just then, James and Peter burst in. "You too, what?" James questioned loudly upon his entrance.

"Oh, never mind. I see. The make-up. I can't believe Sirius got you into this, Remus." With an appraising look he added, "But if you must wear make-up, you do look rather fetching like that."

Remus stood up to look in the mirror to see how he looked in make-up for the first time. He did look rather good with darkly lined eyes, which were accented by the gentle gold glimmer that matched the hue of his golden hue in his eyes.

"I entirely agree with you there, Jamie, " Sirius added in.

"You would", James said grinning. Remus couldn't help but wonder if he knew more than he let on. "So, Remus...Is this a phase, or should we consider it a permanent thing?" He asked, a peculiar tone to his voice.

"Permanent, James", he replied, casting a glance towards Sirius. "I rather think that this is something I'd like to stick with for a long time."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ END


End file.
